


Klance Smut & Fluff Prompts

by Yuri0nRice



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal, Bottom Keith (Voltron), BoyxBoy, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kinks, M/M, Oral, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Teasing, Top Lance (Voltron), dirty - Freeform, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri0nRice/pseuds/Yuri0nRice
Summary: A whole book dedicated to Klance smut and fluff for all you sinners.(I take submissions. If you want another pairing, include that in the submission and I’ll make it happen, but it’ll probs be mainly Klance. Tell me what y’all want to read and I’ll provide it.)





	1. 01:41 How It Should’ve Gone

**Author's Note:**

> The elevator scene but instead it’s how everyone wished it happened.
> 
> //light smut.//
> 
> KeithxLance
> 
> (You can comment your submissions.)

01:41 How it should’ve gone

Keith was stressed out.

Beyond stressed actually. It was an endless routine of waking up, saving the universe, training, saving the universe, going to sleep, and starting again. His body was about to give out.

That’s why he was so relieved to find out that they finally had a day off. The castle needed some repairs so they were left to their own devices. Allura had mentioned that there was an on-castle pool so that’s where Keith was heading now.

He had a towel draped over his head as he trudged to the elevator that would lead to the pool. The strings to his red swim trunks were tied in a knot due to the fact that they were slightly too large. Keith hoped it wasn’t noticeable, but it was. His slim, but toned and bare torso fit funny in the trunks. Despite this, Keith was going anyways.

He didn’t care. He would’ve just skinny-dipped, but he was scared that someone else might show up who he didn’t want to see him naked, like Pidge, or Coran, or...Lance.

 

Ever since their one-sided ‘rivalry’ was announced, it caused some strain between Keith and Lance. He didn’t even want to be a part of it, but Lance had some unknown thing against him. They never talked about it, rather shared glares and stale air. It was frustrating being around someone always trying to be better than you. Keith really hoped Lance wouldn’t come.

He signaled the elevator and when it came down and opened, a nightmare came true. There Lance was. Shirtless. Swim trunks tight around him. A towel around his neck, ready to be used. And an expectant look on his face.

“You coming in or what?” Lance asked, his expression switched to unamused and looked slightly annoyed.

Keith snapped out of it right as the door began to close again and stood at the other side of the elevator. He glanced to his left a few times to see Lance still had the same bored face. Keith sighed deeply.

“Look,” Keith said, catching Lance’s attention, “you stay on one side of the pool and I’ll stay on the other. And we’ll be far, far away from each other.”

Lance turned back to facing forward as Keith finished with a, “Very far away.”

 

This was just what Keith needed. The one person he didn’t want, was five feet away from him. Already his day off was ruined and it barely started.

As the elevator pressed on, there was a slight altitude shift, as the ship shook. And then the unexpected happened. The lights lost power and the elevator stopped moving. Keith was freaking out.

“Fuck,” he muttered as he tried pressing the buttons.

An emergency alarm flickered, red and providing enough light to illuminate the space for the brief intervals it flashed in. Keith could see Lance continuing to stand nonchalant. He pressed more buttons.

“I dunno if you could tell, but the elevator’s broken. That’s not gonna fix it, Keith,” Lance stated.

“Well, professor, do you have any other ideas?” Keith questioned sarcastically.

Lance shrugged. “It could be worse.”

Over the P.A. system, staticky and broken, sounded Allura’s voice. It was a simple statement but it provided enough warning. “Hold on.”

Just after, the ship turned sharply, causing Keith to fly against the nearest wall with Lance landing on top of him. Lance had him pinned up against the metal surface, his back chilling at the feeling of the cold wall. But his chest was warm, having Lance’s own against it.

Keith could feel the anger build. “Hmm...is this your idea of worse? Spoke a little soon, don’t you think?”

“Yeah? Well, how was I supposed to know? I’m a sharpshooter, not a fortune teller!” Lance argued.

“My bad. Sometimes it’s hard to tell with how womanly you act,” Keith fired back. He was getting flustered as Lance still hadn’t moved.

“That doesn’t even make sense! Besides, what’s wrong with femininity? You’re the one with a mullet anyways.”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“It means that if anyone is womanly, it’s you!”

“Women can have short hair too, stupid!” Keith glared at Lance, who he could barely see if it weren’t for the emergency light.

“Yeah? Well, shut up,” Lance seemed to have stepped closer. Keith wasn’t sure, but it really seemed like it.

“Make me,” he didn’t know what came over himself to say that and he surely didn’t expect what happened next.

Lance stared down at him, his face illuminated by the red light. Keith could see the angry expression, made evident by the scowl and furrowed eyebrows that appeared on his features. Behind those eyes, it seemed like an inward conflict was playing out.

Keith watched as Lance made a small move to turn away, not enough to mean anything. He clenched his jaw and glanced at Keith. He watched as what seemed like pent-up anger continued to build. Then Lance snapped.

He slammed his hand up against the wall behind Keith, right near his head. He lowered his head and came in close so that their faces were level. They stared into each other’s eyes. Keith, looking for answers as to what the fuck was going on. And Lance, looking for God knows what.

They stayed like that for a while until Lance seemed to find what he was searching for. “Goddammit.”

With that, Lance closed the space between them. One hand stayed on the wall as the other snaked up to wrap around Keith’s neck. His mouth was warm and he moved it hungrily.

Keith stood frozen. He didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t process it. Because was this actually happening? Was Lance actually kissing him?

Lance’s movements slowed down, probably because of Keith not responding. He was about to pull away when Keith decided to act and fast. This was so new and he didn’t want it to end. He didn’t know what was moving him to take action but he didn’t want to stop. Maybe it was the feelings he’d been hiding for so long that finally broke out.

Keith gripped with one hand behind Lance’s head, fisting his hair, while the other worked its way around his waist, pulling Lance close. He used his strength to rotate their positions and push him against the elevator wall. Then Keith kissed back. And hard. He reveled in the feeling of Lance’s mouth on his.

Their lips moved perfectly together and it was great and all, but Keith needed more. He simultaneously dug his nails into Lance’s side as he pulled slightly rough on his hair. It earned him a surprised gasp, exactly what Keith wanted. With Lance’s mouth now wide open, Keith slipped his tongue in.

Lance let out a light moan as Keith worked his tongue like magic. This boy was fucking great at kissing, something Lance didn’t expect. He’d always imagined kissing Keith but he didn’t know he’d be this good. He wished he’d done this sooner.

Keith lowered his other hand to match the one at Lance’s waist and pulled him closer. Their bodies were completely pressed together as they continued to kiss. Keith bit playfully at Lance’s lip before running his tongue over it. Fuck that’s hot. Lance let out a sound of approval, clearly enjoying himself.

Lance broke the kiss before looking over Keith the best he could through the dark with help of the flashing red light. His lips were so beautifully swollen, with his hair a little disheveled. His bare chest was rising and falling quickly and his skin was so inviting and tempting. Lance bit his lip as Keith stared back with a lustful look in his eyes.

Lance connected his lips to Keith’s neck and began to kiss and suck on the skin there. Keith’s throat let out a deep groan, urging Lance to continue. He tilted his head to give Lance a better angle and brought a hand up to his shoulder, letting his nails dig there. Lance nibbled at a spot and kissed it before trailing kisses from there back to Keith’s mouth.

Keith was growing needy and very, very horny. It was shameful the effect Lance had on him. Lance hadn’t even really done anything and Keith was almost rock hard. He just hoped Lance was in the same boat.

As they continued to kiss, Keith let his hands wander across Lance’s chest, feeling the muscles. He trailed them down. Down his sternum, down his abs, down, until he reached the hem of Lance’s swim trunks. He waited a second to see if Lance would resist and when he didn’t, his hand trailed down to Lance’s crotch.

Keith couldn’t help the smirk when he felt the bulge in Lance’s swim trunks. He was definitely hard. Keith began to palm him through the fabric, Lance panting and softly moaning with each touch.

Keith moved to allow his lips to suck on Lance’s neck, giving him all the pleasure he could. The muffled string of moans let Keith know he was doing a good job. He was feeling cocky with being able to turn Lance on the way he was. However, his own need was growing almost unbearable.

Keith stopped his actions and lent into Lance’s ear, panting a bit. “Touch me, Lance.”

Lance’s eyes widened as Keith pulled back to stare needy and lustfully, driving Lance over the edge. He moaned at the sight and quickly flipped them, pinning Keith by the wrists and kissing him passionately. He trailed kisses down his neck and sucked on his chest, hard enough to leave a mark, but not a big one. He let a hand travel to Keith’s hard on and rubbed slowly as he playfully sucked on his nipple.

Keith used his free hand to push Lance back, panting heavily. “D-don’t...tease. I want you...I want you to touch me. Please.”

Lance smirked in the dark. “I like hearing you beg.”

He shoved his hand in Keith’s swim trunks and pumped agonizingly slow, relishing in the loud and careless moans Keith released. He was practically screaming in pleasure. Lance used his other hand to let go of Keith’s wrist and tangled his fingers in his hair, tugging his head to one side. He began to suck on Keith’s neck, looking for his sweet spot. Lance nibbled where the neck connects with the shoulder and Keith closed his eyes and moaned deeply. Found it.

“L-Lance...god, please. More. Touch me more. Please. N-no more teasing,” Keith gripped Lance’s shoulders and scratched lightly.

Lance stopped and kissed Keith, pulling him closer by the waist. He started grinding down on Keith, their dicks creating a wonderful amount of friction. Both boys were a mess, moaning and panting loudly without shame. They would share words of praise as they practically humped one another.

Keith could feel himself getting closer and his moans became higher pitched whines, letting Lance know. Keith was in too much of a high to form words. Lance got the message and quickened his pace. The strained noises coming out of him made it obvious he was getting close too.

Just as the knot in Keith’s stomach was about to burst, the lights came on and the elevator started moving again. Keith’s eyes widened and he pushed Lance back, his senses returning. Lance fumbled as he re-adjusted himself, trying to hide the evidence of their dirty deeds. The elevator bell chimed and the doors opened to reveal Hunk in his swim trunks.

“You guys going to the pool too?” Hunk asked, looking at their outfits and mentally groaning at the stupid question.

“We were trying, but the elevator shut down for a bit,” Lance said, watching the doors close as the elevator continued up.

“Yeah, the whole castle had a blackout. It was really weird, but Pidge got it back online,” Hunk explained.

The elevator stopped and opened to reveal the pool, exciting Hunk. “Last one there is a weblum!”

He took off his shirt and threw it aside, running to the water. Keith soon followed, but was grabbed by the arm by Lance, who pulled their bodies together. Keith’s back hit Lance’s chest with a fleshy slap, which kinda hurt. Keith’s eyes widened as he felt Lance lean in close.

“We’ll continue this later,” Lance practically growled into Keith’s ear, rubbing his crotch against Keith’s ass, letting him know he was still hard.

Keith swallowed hard as he bit back a moan and nodded his head. Lance smirked and slapped Keith’s butt before throwing away his towel and jumping into the pool. Keith was left blushing and very turned on as he joined the two other boys. He couldn’t wait for ‘later.’


	2. 23:13 Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lance gets jealous and takes it out hard on Keith. 
> 
> This chapter contains:  
> Klance   
> top!Lance and bottom!Keith.   
> Slight LotorxKeith  
> Jealous!Lance  
> Dirty talk  
> Riding  
> Teasing  
> Fingering  
> Slut kink or something?? Idk
> 
> This was recommended by: @Babyblues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment your submissions!! I won’t reject any! But please send them in! Thank youuuuu

23:13 Jealousy 

Lance walked through the Castle of Lions, his hands stuffed in his pockets and the hood of his jacket pulled over his head. He just got done training and was ready to relax in the lounge for a bit. He had met up with Hunk earlier and ate some weird Altean food Hunk found the recipe to and it was actually pretty good and fun. However, after all of that, he needed some rejuvenation time. 

He entered through the doorway and saw Keith and Prince Lotor already occupying a couch, sitting too close for Lance’s comfort. Their backs were turned so Lance was able to spy in on them. Lance watched furiously as Lotor would continually say something that made Keith giggle. 

He and Lance had an undisclosed relationship. The two of them were aware, but they hadn’t told the rest of the team yet. They had been planning on it, but the timing was never right. However, Keith knew better than to allow someone to so obviously flirt with him. 

Lance always saw Lotor as a rival. He was taller, stronger, and was way more charming. His light purple skin and white, long hair were a beautiful contrast on their own, but his yellow eyes were the icing on the cake. He had broad shoulders and a lean, but built frame. He was smart and diplomatic. He even had an accent! But worst of all, he could make Keith put his guard down and get him to laugh. 

Lance clenched his jaw as Lotor wrapped an arm around Keith’s shoulders. Sly move. He leant in and whispered something into Keith’s ear who bent his head in embarrassment. Lance strained his ears to listen.

“You don’t mean it,” Keith said, adding a shy laugh at the end of his words.

“No, no. I really do. I have seen creatures of many a kind in my lifetime. I’ve even seen my fair share of humans. I’ve seen the galaxies and planets and nebulas that reside throughout the universe. I’ve seen things whose beauty makes any fall in amazement. But you...Keith, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever had the pleasure of laying mine eyes on,” each syllable Lotor spoke clearly struck a chord inside Keith. 

The way Lotor said Keith’s name lit a fire of hatred and jealousy within Lance. He continued to watch though, hoping Keith would do the right thing. He trusted Keith and believed he would reject Lotor, but Lance was also insecure so he had to have confirmation rather than faith. 

Keith still had his head down, however, Lotor reached over to turn him so they were face to face. They were merely inches apart and Lance struggled to keep his cool. They stared into each other’s eyes and Lotor kept leaning farther and farther forward. Tears pricked in Lance’s eyes as he witnessed Lotor pressing his lips to Keith’s and his boyfriend didn’t even pull away. He just sat there with his eyes wide as he allowed Lotor to kiss him.

That was the last straw for Lance. He stormed in there, angry steps echoing into the room. The sudden noise caused Lotor to break the kiss and he and Keith turned in the direction of the sound. Keith seemed to jump out of his skin as he shoved Lotor away. 

Lance didn’t say anything. Just snagged onto Keith’s wrist and yanked him out of the lounge, down a series of halls, up a few flights of stairs, and into Lance’s room. He slammed the door closed and flung Keith up against the nearest wall, causing him to hit it with a hard ‘thud.’

“What the fuck was that Keith?!” Lance yelled, furious and careless as he confronted his boyfriend. 

“Lance, I didn’t...there wasn’t anything I could do!” Keith tried to reason with Lance, who abandoned all better judgment for anger and aggression.

“How about push him away? Or did you want him to kiss you? Did you like it? Did it make your heart race, Keith? Tell me, what’s your excuses for cheating on me?” Lance sneered as he stepped closer and closer until he was in Keith’s face. 

Keith held up his hands against Lance’s chest to block him from getting any closer. “Lance, be sensible! It meant nothing to me! I swear! He kissed me and-and I was too shocked to move! I didn’t know it would happen!”

“Oh, really? You didn’t know? It wasn’t obvious that he was flirting with you for God knows how long?” 

“No! I swear to you, Lance! I would never do that to you! I told you that you’re the only one for me and I meant it! Why can’t you trust me?” Keith questioned, hurt filling his eyes.

Lance didn’t answer back. He stared at Keith, who did the same. Keith could feel Lance’s heart pounding, pounding, pounding as it frantically beat against his rib cage. He could also feel Lance’s chest rising and falling as the response system caused him to take slow breaths to calm him down. 

Lance finally spoke up. “No one touches you except me.”

With those words, he pulled Keith off the wall and practically threw him onto the edge of the bed. Lance crawled over him, knees on either side of his hips and his arms keeping balance near Keith’s head. He hovered there for a brief second before forcefully smashing his lips on Keith’s. 

Keith kissed back instantaneously. Their lips moved together and flowed in a synchronized rhythm that they practiced a hundred times. They knew what the other liked and executed those needs to fulfill the desires that corrupted them. Some said experience made it boring, but Keith and Lance would argue differently. If anything, it made everything better and exciting.

Lance was like an animal claiming its territory. He made sure to touch and treasure every part of Keith. He handled him rough and passionately as he kissed his boyfriend. Lance felt like he just couldn’t get enough of Keith, wanting to explore Keith’s entire body and keep it for himself. 

He licked into Keith’s mouth, not bothering with asking permission or being bashful about it, practically shoving his tongue down Keith’s throat. Keith didn’t fight it. Rather, he kissed back with the same passion and ferocity. Their tongues swirled around each other as the added heat plagued into their minds. 

Lance crept his hand under Keith’s shirt, feeling the softness of the skin and the toned firmness of his muscles. He could feel everything shifting as Keith squirmed around. Lance knew how sensitive Keith was and he wanted to take advantage of it tonight. He moved his hand further upwards and let his fingers twirl and play with one of Keith’s nipples. Into the kiss Keith let out a deep moan, making Lance smirk. 

He pulled away, a string of spit signaling the break of the kiss. With a frantic but fluid motion, Lance pulled off his shirt and tugged at Keith’s until he got the cue and took his off too. With their chests bare, Lance connected their lips again and continued their hot and messy kiss. 

Lance trailed his lips down to Keith’s jaw and neck, leaving open-mouthed, wet kisses as he tasted the sweet skin. He sucked on the familiar spot that made Keith writhe beneath him. Lance would bite and then slowly drag his tongue across the area, before littering kisses. Keith ran his fingers through Lance’s hair, tugging every so often when something in particular aroused him.

Lance lowered his body more so he could kiss down Keith’s chest, stopping to suck on one nipple as he rubbed the other. Keith arched his back and half-moaned, half-growled at the sensation. Lance smirked and began to kiss a trail down Keith’s stomach and to the bulge in his pants. He kissed all around Keith’s crotch, driving him wild. 

“Stop...stop teasing me,” Keith begged, gripping Lance’s head back by the fistful of hair he caught in his hand. 

“What makes you think I’m gonna listen to a cheater?” Lance sneered as he used his hand to palm Keith, slowly and at a random sequence.

“I told you, it...it was an accident. It d-didn’t mean...ngh!” Keith’s words were cut short as Lance sucked on his nipple again and groped him semi-roughly. 

“You were touched by another man, babe. You know I can’t put up with that. Your body is mine,” Lance ran his hands up and back down Keith’s torso.

Keith’s chest rose and fell as he watched Lance begin to undo his pants and pull down his pants, taking his underwear with it. Keith whimpered as his erection sprung up and was met with the cold air. Lance ‘tsk-ed’ at the sight and began to pump him at a threateningly slow pace. 

“I’ve barely even touched you and you’re already hard. What a slut,” Lance connected his lips to Keith’s, kissing him hard and eager as he jumped right into shoving his tongue down his throat. 

Keith moaned and cried out as he was overwhelmed with sensation, breaking the kiss. “Lance...Lance please. Please, fuck me.” 

“Mmm...Flip over.”

Keith obliged willingly, thinking Lance was actually going to screw him and switched to propping up on his hands and knees. However, he was shocked when he felt a finger in place of a penis. Keith looked back to see Lance using the pad of his finger to rub on his entrance. Lance reached under him and stroked Keith’s dick in a teasing manner.

“I didn’t say to watch me,” Lance lent forward and whispered in Keith’s ear, his voice raspy and sending shivers down Keith’s spine.

Keith whipped his head back around, obeying Lance so he wouldn’t stop. Lance circled his finger around Keith’s hole, occasionally running over it for stimulation. He then switched to using his tongue. 

He spread Keith’s cheeks and slowly dragged his tongue across Keith’s entrance and flicked it a few times over. Lance sucked and pumped his tongue into the hole before pulling away. He presented his fingers on one hand to Keith and used the other hand to pump him. 

“Suck,” he commanded and Keith did as told, wrapping his mouth around Lance’s fingers and swirling his tongue around. 

When Lance felt they were slick enough, he pulled them out. He trailed over Keith’s hole with his tongue once and then his fingers a few times. He slowly pushed one in, feeling the muscles tighten around him.

Keith’s body shook and quivered, becoming way too involved in the pleasure. “Oh, god.”

Lance continued to push until his whole finger was in. Then he pumped in and out very slowly, not wanting to hurt Keith, but rather tease him. Sex was kind of a frequent thing for them so it wasn’t hard to loosen Keith up. That’s why Lance wasn’t too afraid to just jump finger-first into him. 

Keith was a moaning mess. He was always so quiet and never really said anything when around people, but when Lance fucked him, he became extremely vocal. Even more so than Lance. His cries were loud and unashamed, as well as dramatic and drawn out. It was a huge turn on for Lance.

Lance pumped his finger at a quicker pace, but it wasn’t enough for Keith. He pushed back on Lance’s finger and helped himself to pleasure. Lance pulled his finger out and laughed lowly as Keith whined.

“You’re so thirsty that you have to fuck yourself on my fingers? Is it not enough for a slut like you?” Lance asked as he inserted his finger again, rougher this time and pumped quickly. 

“Lance...oh, god. Give me more, please. I need...I need more,” Keith was panting and struggled to get the words out between his moans.

Lance caved in and shoved a second finger, pushing it all the way in and scissoring a few times. Keith was basically screaming in pleasure, letting out the most erotic sounds Lance had ever heard. He thrusted his fingers in and out, going deeper and deeper each time, trying to hear more of his beautiful moans.

Keith threw back his head and choked out a groan. “O-oh god. There, Lance. Right there.”

Lance found his prostate and began to repeatedly pound his fingers into that spot, driving Keith wild. He purposely missed it a few times, making sure his fingers just barely touched it as a way to tease Keith. Lance watched as his boyfriend struggled to hold himself up, his arms shaking and straining under his weight. He wondered how much more Keith could take before he collapsed.

Lance smirked and added a third finger, causing Keith’s eyes to shoot open as he let out a loud moan. It was slightly painful, but Keith was too horny to even think about it. Lance thrusted all three fingers hard and fast into Keith, biting his lip as he watched Keith writhe before his very eyes. He was going to tear him apart. 

“Lance, please give me more. I need more,” Keith begged, whining as the pleasure became more and more overwhelming. 

“More? I have three fingers in you, Keith,” Lance looked down to where his fingers were working and saw how stretched Keith was, “God, you’re so open, I could practically fist you.”

“Yes. Do that, Lance. Fist me,” Keith seemed to get harder at the thought.

Lance laughed. “You’re even more of a slut than I thought.”

Lance took out his fingers and watched as Keith’s body jerked, hungry to be touched. As much as he wanted to give in, he wasn’t supposed to listen to what Keith wanted. This was his punishment and Lance was going to make sure Keith obeyed him, not the other way around. He swallowed the urge and climbed off the bed to undo his pants. 

Once bare, he sat on the bed against the headrest and motioned for Keith to get closer. “Ride me.”

Keith’s eyes widened and Lance could see a twitch of sexual excitement flash through him. He laughed to himself at how desperate his boyfriend was. It was sometimes frustrating how much stamina Keith had, but he really made up for it in the bed. 

Keith straddled Lance and with one fluid motion, lowered himself down on Lance. Lance groaned at the feeling of finally getting some relief. His dick was hurting from lack of attention and this was some good pain medicine. 

Lance was pretty shocked as Keith took him all in almost instantaneously. Usually he could do it little by little until he was all the way down, but not this time. Keith must really have been eager, and open, if he could do that even without lube. Lance could see that it wasn’t completely painless for Keith as tears pricked his eyes. 

He felt bad and cupped Lance’s face, looking into his eyes. “Keith, are you okay? You don’t have to start yet if it’s too painful.”

Keith closed his eyes tight and exhaled a deep and shaky breath. Not even hesitating for a second, Keith began to move. He used his thighs to help lift him up and slam himself back down in even paces. 

Keith was driving Lance wild with his movements. Everything was so perfectly timed and positioned as Keith picked up pace and bounced quicker. Lance could feel Keith’s muscles becoming more and more familiar as they moved around Lance’s dick. 

Keith wrapped his arms around Lance and dug his nails in the skin, longing for that precious spot. He needed to hit it. That’s what would push him over the edge and then maybe he could finally cum. 

The sounds of the alternating moans and pants of Keith and Lance, their heavy breathing, and skin hitting skin echoed through the room. It was almost like an explicit song made by and for just the two of them. Lance could swear he was dangling between some sort of sexual nirvana and purgatory. He was just barely there, but not close enough. The two definitely needed more. 

“Lay back,” Lance commanded as he pushed on Keith’s chest lightly. 

Keith did as told and let his weight fall backwards. Now they were in a position with Keith on his back, his legs over Lance’s shoulders and Lance standing on his knees, his dick leveled perfectly with Keith’s butt. He lined it up and teased a little by letting it circle Keith’s entrance.

Keith sat up, lowering his hand to pump Lance and leaned forward. “Lance, please. No more teasing. I learned my lesson. But I’ve only ever wanted you. And now...I need you. Fill me up with your dick, Lance.”

Lance’s dick twitched in his boyfriend’s hand. He loved when Keith dirty talked to him. It always turned him on and Keith knew that. Lance couldn’t give in. He bit back his hormones for the second time that night and continued to tease Keith by rubbing his nipples. 

“Lance,” Keith whispered in his ear, “Lance, fuck me. Fuck me hard. Fill me up with your dick and fuck me. Make me scream. I wanna feel you pounding into me as hard as can as you fuck me into the bed. I’ll be your slut and come as many times as you want me to. Just fuck me already. I wanna feel you come in me.”

“Fuck,” Lance bit his lip and gave in.

He shoved Keith back into position, not hesitating as he pushed his dick in, filling Keith up. He instantly began thrusting as hard as he could, fulfilling Keith’s wishes. After all that talk, Lance had to cave. His original plans was to torture Keith a little longer, but he was way too horny to hold back any longer. He had to have some relief and Keith pumping him wasn’t enough. All it did was rile him up more. 

Lance repeatedly slammed merciless into Keith, who was literally screaming in pleasure. Lance was worried about the others hearing and covered Keith’s mouth, his moans muffled now. Lance panted out a laugh.

“Am I so good that you can’t keep your voice down, my little slut?” Lance questioned, moaning in some of his words. 

Keith moved Lance’s hand away so he could speak. “Yes. Oh...oh, god Lance. Yes! You are. Ha...harder. Fuck me.”

Lance groaned and watched as Keith pulled his fingers into his mouth and sucked on them. He looked Lance dead in the eyes as he gave the fingers an imaginary blowjob. Lance could feel him swirling his tongue around and bob his head. It was the hottest thing he’d ever seen. 

Keith pulled away, a thick string of saliva still connecting his mouth and Lance’s fingers. He moaned and cursed a few times as Lance got closer to his prostate. It took only a few more thrusts before Lance hit it.

“Lance! There! Faster. Give me more. Fuck me,” Keith pleaded, gripping the sheets behind his head as he whined.

“Baby, I’m gonna fuck you so good that you’ll feel it tomorrow. You’ll be back for more. No one can satisfy you like I can. You feel so good. I can feel every part of you, Keith, and it’s driving me wild. Be good for me and I’ll make you come hard,” Lance’s words lit Keith’s insides like a sexual fire, fueling it and letting it take over. 

“Lance...Lance, you make me feel so good. Fuck me harder.”

Lance pounded and pounded on Keith’s sweet spot, every thrust making Keith tighten which drove Lance insane. It felt so good and he was getting close. He could feel the heat rising and that beautiful feeling swelled in the pit of stomach. 

“Lance, I’m...close,” Keith choked out, his toes curling and breaths short. 

“Fuck...me too. If you come for me, I’ll release inside you. I’ll fill you up. Just come for me. Make me proud. Show...show me how good I make you feel,” Lance kissed Keith in a sloppy and heated way as he thrusted harder and faster.

Keith pulled away, his head rolling back and mouth falling open as he let the longest and loudest moan. His whole body clenched and released as he came hard on himself and Lance. Lance closed his eyes tight as he felt Keith tighten around him. He thrusted a few more times before releasing into Keith with a strained moan. 

He collapsed beside Keith and neither moved or talked. They just sat there in shock, trying to regain composure. Lance was so worn out and he knew Keith was too. They’d never gone so hard on each other. If making Lance jealous would end with sex like that, Keith would definitely be doing it more often.


	3. 19:52 Klance Smut as a Really Bad Porno (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith jumps Lance as he showers after soccer practice in a sultry shower sesh. 
> 
> This chapter contains:
> 
> Blowjob  
> Handjob  
> Dominant!Keith  
> Submissive!Lance (kinda)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to submit any suggestions or prompts! Thank you for supporting!
> 
> I’m so sorry for taking so long to update. I have been soooo busy with school that I hadn’t had time to write. But I’m finally back and hopefully can post more in the future. Thank you for your patience and love! Enjoy!

19:52 Klance Smut but It’s in the Form of a Really Bad Porno

Lance let the warm shower water wash over his sweat-soaked body. He just got done with soccer practice and was getting off the grime before planning on going home. It was hotter than usual so he smelled twice as bad, feeling like he needed an extra round of body wash. 

The school’s shower stalls were a row of floor to ceiling cubicles, concealed by a curtain. However, the walls didn’t start until mid-length up the calves so one’s feet would be completely exposed. It was always awkward accidentally playing ‘footsies’ with the neighboring person. 

Today, Lance was the only one in the showers so he didn’t have to worry about stuff like that and felt free to even hum a little tune as he was finishing up. It was an especially hard practice and his muscles were tensed and sore. The water was somewhat helping relieve them, but he couldn’t wait to get home and relax. 

Keith walked into the locker room to shower, being an absolute mess from soccer practice. He heard someone humming from one of the occupied stalls and quirked an eyebrow in curiosity. He walked over to one of the benches where a crumpled jersey was lain and picked it up. The number on the back read ‘12’ and the name above it was ‘McClain.’ It belonged to Lance, someone Keith had the hots for. And now, he was vulnerable and unsuspecting, a perfect time for Keith to strike. 

Keith stripped down to nothing and snuck up to the curtain. He waited behind it, a knot in his stomach from anticipation and nervousness. Lance was still humming mindlessly and oblivious, unaware of the boy just behind him, preparing to jump his bones.

Keith peeked behind the curtain to see Lance facing the showerhead, his back to Keith. The boy bit his lip as he got a gorgeous view of his ass and felt himself grow a little harder. He needed to act now. 

Keith quietly sneaked behind the curtain and stood silently behind Lance. He wrapped his hands around Lance and trailed them down, barely having enough time to get a stroke in. Lance whipped around and screeched in horror, shoving Keith. The black-haired boy almost slipped and fell, but gripped the slick walls and caught himself. 

Lance backpedaled to the opposite end of the shower, slipping behind the water stream as he gaped in horror. “What the fuck?! Keith?! What the hell are you doing?! Get the fuck out!”

“Shut up and calm down, Lance. For fuck’s sake,” Keith stepped closer to the Lance, who, in return, held out his hand in a stopping motion. 

“Don’t touch me,” Lance hissed, glaring directly into Keith’s eyes, trying to avoid looking anywhere else.

“I’m sure your muscles are sore,” Keith said, gripping Lance’s wrist tightly and pulling his body close to whisper in his ear, “I know of a way to help that.”

Lance struggled in Keith’s grasp, trying to wiggle away from the hand that wrapped around his waist, securing him in place. He was flush against Keith’s own body, blushing intensely at the skin-on-skin contact. He played soccer with him, sure, but Lance barely knew the guy. He definitely didn’t know him well enough to have the half-stranger nibbling on his ear delicately. 

“C’mon. Give in. I can make you feel good,” Keith spoke softly and seductively, letting his lips brush against Lance’s neck. 

Lance tried to fight off the shudder that made his eyes lid briefly, but failed. His body betrayed him as goosebumps formed along his skin and he let out a soft noise. Lance covered his mouth with his free hand as he felt Keith’s lips pull into a smirk. The invitation was so tempting. 

“You want to feel good, don’t you, Lance?” Keith’s voice moves like velvet, striking a cord that Lance didn’t even know existed. 

He hardly knew this person and, yet, the way he spoke his name made a feeling collect in the pit of his stomach. Their effect was powerful. Too sensual for Lance to resist. He was weak in many areas, but none so much as lust and desire. 

Despite how bad of an idea this was, Lance was undoubtedly turned on. He felt so pathetic to become victim so easily, but Keith was hot and he knew how to seduce someone. Half of his brain was telling him to run away, but the other half wanted to fuck. And the more Keith touched him, so light and delicate, and teased him, the more he was inclining to the latter. 

Lance’s fist, that was previously clenched tight, loosened and he hung his head in embarrassment. Keith pulled him closer by the waist, the two of them under the stream of water and Lance sighed. It was warm, almost as warm as the feeling in his stomach as Keith’s fingertips softly trailed his sides. Keith picked up on the sense of defeat and gripped against Lance’s skin, fingers indenting with how strong he pressed.

“Is that a yes?” Keith questioned in a hum that vibrated against Lance’s neck. 

Lance turned his face away, blushing deeply as he left the silent answer in the air. Keith chuckled lowly as he pushed Lance against one side of the wall adjacent to the stream. The tile was cold on Lance’s skin, but the feeling of Keith quickly distracted that. His mouth immediately attached itself under Lance’s ear, almost like a magnetic attraction forced it there. 

One hand wrapped around his waist as the other roamed Lance’s toned chest. There was so much touching going on that Lance couldn’t decide where to focus, but a quick graze of Keith’s teeth fixed that. The black-haired boy hungrily placed open-mouthed kisses down Lance’s neck. When he got to the collarbone, he dragged his tongue back up and left a kiss on Lance’s jaw. 

Lance had his eyes closed, reveling in the feeling of being touched. Each movement caused him to grow harder and he tried to bite back some of his excitement, but, of course, failed. Keith took him by surprise as he sucked on a particularly sensitive spot and rocked his hips forward. Lance audibly gasped and his eyes shot open, the new experience shocking him. Keith smirked and rocked again, grinding his lower half against Lance’s in a sinful way. 

A sound resonated from both of them, the contact pushing each other further as Keith rhythmically rocked. Lance raised the back of his hand to his mouth and bit it, trying to silence himself. Keith paused and stepped backward, the stream falling around his figure as he stared at Lance. The latter almost whimpered at the loss of touch and raised an eyebrow at the other boy. 

“Don’t cover your mouth. I want to hear you,” Keith demanded, dark eyes hooded and glazed with lust.

Lance shook his head. “N-no. It’s too embarrassing.”

“Then I’ll make you scream,” Keith said it like a promise, the words crawling under Lance’s skin and turning him on even more. 

Keith stepped forward to Lance again, attaching his mouth to Lance’s chest. He placed a few random kisses as he pleased and scattered them all over Lance’s tanned and slick skin. One hand reached up and rubbed Lance’s nipple, the other being teased by Keith’s mouth. The silent cries emitting from the brown-haired boy let Keith know it was working, but it still wasn’t enough. 

He trailed a few kisses down before dragging his tongue in a line back up Lance’s chest. When he lowered himself, he barely caught the flash of anticipation of something more that danced through Lance’s blue eyes. Keith knew what he wanted. Once again, his mouth wandered down. He sucked and grazed his teeth over a spot next to Lance’s v-line. 

Lance was huffing, his chest rising and falling rapidly the closer Keith got. Every now and then, he would whimper as the other boy teased him repeatedly. It was all on purpose and was driving Lance over the edge. Keith could sense it. He could feel every time Lance’s body would tense as he licked over a particularly close spot. He could feel as it released in a defeated and almost disappointed way as Keith avoided the area once again. 

Lance wanted nothing more than the pleasure, but had enough pride not to beg for it. He’d rather wait for it than experience the shame in asking. It would do nothing more than boost Keith’s confidence and Lance’s barely there dignity held against that. He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping to shake away the pleading feeling that stuck in his throat. 

Keith glanced up to see trickles down Lance’s forehead. He couldn’t distinguish between it being water or sweat, but by the way Lance’s whole being was shaking in tension, he figured it was sweat. He’d had enough fun playing for now and decided it was time to give Lance what he wanted. He ducked his head down again and positioned himself right in front. 

Lance cried out, first in shock, then in immense pleasure, as Keith stroked him a few times. Keith ran his hand up and down the length, watching his movements and the way Lance writhed under him. He licked his lips before taking the head in, swirling his tongue around and flicking. He looked up to watch as Lance struggled to contain himself, as if he was hanging on by a thread and Keith was the scissors. It was time to cut that very thread and make him lose control. 

Keith bobbed his head further down, his tongue smooth against the underside as he took more in. Lance was shaking as Keith pulled up and went down even more. The experience was too much. Too hot. And it fogged Lance’s mind, too ridden by pleasure to think or do anything. The way Keith worked his tongue was saintly, but this was vastly opposite as Lance moaned loudly. 

Keith knew his skills. This was something he could do and do well. It was easy for him to figure out what made people tick and with each bob of his head, Lance’s timer was running out. Keith relaxed his throat and took the rest of Lance in, ignoring the reflex to gag and choke. Tears welled in his eyes but were hidden by the water’s stream. 

Lance was too far gone to have any shame left. He reached out to ravel his fingers into Keith’s stringy and wet hair, pulling lightly. Keith hummed from the feeling, the vibrations snaking up Lance’s length in a way that had him reeling. Keith took pride in the sounds that now echoed through the locker room. The water couldn’t conceal it anymore. Keith thought that if all the showers were turned on, even then Lance would be louder. His promise was fulfilled. 

“Oh. Oh, god. I’m gonna...I’m gonna come,” Lance warned, resting his head on the shower wall. 

Keith didn’t pull back. He bobbed his head until the very end. Until he could feel Lance’s release fill his mouth. Then he swallowed it without hesitation. He watched as Lance continued heaving, struggling to find himself again. 

Lance was too caught up in coming down from his high to notice Keith stroking himself under the stream. He flicked his wrist rapidly and panted lightly, groaning when something in particular felt good. The water falling over him helped to slick everything, adding to the experience. Within a few moments, Keith himself was coming with a sultry grunt that made Lance snap back into reality. There was no mess to clean up. Keith had all but swallowed it and his own release was slipping into the shower drain. 

The two showered together silently. Neither knew what to say after what happened so they left it all unspoken. Lance would catch the glances Keith would spare and blushed each time. When Keith was finished, Lance watched him slip behind the curtain, dress, and leave without any word.


End file.
